A New Start
by Mikkelsen
Summary: Mikan finally had enough of Luna, so she decides to transfer schools to become stronger! But who is this new guy she's hanging out with? Read and find out. NxMxOC R
1. Farewell for now

**A New Start**

Chapter 1:

Farewell for now

* * *

Mikan was crying her heart out by Narumi's shoulder, yet she couldn't tell him anything. All she could do was cry, trying not to drown in her own misery and despair. Though, she didn't have to tell him what happened around her lately with Luna, because he already figured it out; or rather it was so obvious. The higher-ups were targeting his "almost" adopted daughter and student of his class, the cruelty couldn't possibly be any worse than sending Luna to crush her mentally? Could it?

But what had shocked him the most were the question she had asked and the fact that he promised her to help arranging it.

Flashback:

Narumi was on his way out of the teachers lounge when he had met a very dull looking Mikan.

"Narumi-sensei, can I please speak with you for a moment? If possible a place where we won't be disturbed" was what Mikan had said to him and of course he wouldn't deny her a little chit chat, so he took her to the teachers lounge. (There was nobody there at the time, because it's in the middle of school, so most teachers were in class)

So after arriving in the teachers lounge they sat in the couch and started the little chat Mikan wanted.

"Narumi-sensei is there a possibility that I can get transferred to another school? I heard from some of the other teachers, that there exist other Alice schools around the world. So can I please get transferred?" She said with teary eyes.

Narumi's eyes widened by this statement, for a moment it was like his heart stopped, but he managed to answer her.

"Are you sure Mikan-chan? I-i mean there isn't any other Alice academies in Japan, so that means you will have to leave Japan and you won't be able to see Hotaru nor any of your other friends."

Narumi was almost shivering by the thought of Mikan leaving the academy. Mikan the little girl that always could make him smile.

"Narumi-sensei I'm sure of this, I really want to go. I _need _to go. I don't really care where i end up;

I just wish to improve my Alice so I can protect everyone. You probably know the reason why, and

As it is now I don't even have the power to protect myself, so how could I possibly protect my friends? Narumi I beg you. Please let me transfer to another school." That was the last thing she said, before she totally broke down. Tears were running down her angelic face, and they kept on coming, as if they would never stop again. Silence engulfed them for some minutes, before Narumi broke the silence.

"If you really want to transfer, then I guess I can't stop you. The question now is just where you want to go? Though I'm saying this I'm really going to miss you a lot Mikan-chan."

"Narumi-sensei I think it's for the best, and please don't tell my friends yet. I don't want them to know it before I'm already on my way." Mikan said, still sobbing and with a shivering voice.

"Well I think that the Danish Alice Academy will be good for you, since they specialize in very different Alice, so-"Narumi was cut of in the middle of his sentence by Mikan.

"When will I leave?" she said now looking all determined.

"That depends on how much more time you want to be here. And of course I have to contact the Danish academy a-" again Narumi was cut of.

"How soon can it be Narumi-sensei?"

"If I take contact to them after this, then I guess you will be able to leave tomorrow morning, so you better go pack now Mikan."

"Thank you Narumi, I mean otou-san. I promise that when I've become strong enough to protect everyone, I'll come back. I'll come back to show this damn academy."

End of flashback.

That was the last thing that was said before Mikan _really _started to cry, and that was when Narumi hugged Mikan; his almost adopted daughter like there was no tomorrow. There was almost silence now, except for the sobs, that became smaller and smaller. A few minutes past by, and then Mikan Ran out of the teachers lounge leaving Narumi alone there, still thinking of the things that happened. How could life be so cruel? It almost pained him as much as it actually did Mikan, yet it was her it all happened to, and he could only stand there and look at what the academy did.

He could only comfort her when she needed it, and try to protect her, only it was that damn hard to do so. So what was he supposed to do? When he started to think about it, which he did almost all the time, it was like his brain was consumed by this unending insanity. Still he had to think clear, and maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was better that Mikan got out of this place, and learned how to defend herself, without the academy targeting her like now. It was not fair. It was definitely not fair, that Mikan should suffer the way she did, and after all she was planning on using her Alice to protect everyone, not like her mother, working for the AAO. So maybe this was her chance to improve her nullification Alice, and maybe get to improve her grades, so she could come back and face the academy. Maybe she would even discover her second Alice, and improve on that to. The only sad thing with this was that he wouldn't be able to see her grow up, he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her, and lastly he wouldn't be able to see that smile hers. But if it could help her just the slightest he would surely let her go. Just for her.

So he got out of his sad thoughts and went to the office to seal the deal with the headmaster. After all he had to know, and had to agree, and he surely would.

While walking in these empty hallways he couldn't avoid looking out of the windows, where he surprisingly saw Mikan sitting against the Sakura tree, not even noticing the sleeping Natsume above her. He was, as usual, sleeping at the Sakura trees branches. Narumi couldn't imagine how Natsume would react to her suddenly disappearing, her suddenly transferring. Still he blocked the thought of it, and started thinking of the following events.

As he had walked in most of the empty hallways, he reached his destination, the headmaster's office. He knocked on the big massive wooden door that leads to the office, and as he entered he saw the small, boyish looking principal. He was a pure devil. He was one of the reasons to Mikan's suffering, so just by looking at him, made his blood boil as hot water.

Judging by the look on his face, it was as if he knew what his intensions were. It was as if he knew that Mikan had requested to be transferred, it was like it was part of his plans.

After Narumi had entered the office, the big doors closed right behind him, and with that a big smile was plastered on the headmasters face.

Mikan was on her way back to her room to pack all of her belongings (earlier she had taken a nap under the Sakura tree). After all she had to leave the academy, the very next day. Of course she had all evening to pack, but still she wanted to make sure that she remembered all of her things, and of course she had to make time, to her special goodbye to her friends. Not that she was going to say goodbye to them personally, because she knew that it would make her even more sad than she already was, so she was going to write each of her friends a letter, where she would somehow explain the reason of her sudden leave.

As she reached the girls dorm, she found her way to her room, though her feet's seemed to walk slower than usual.

She reached her room, without running into her friends. She looked around in her room, thinking how much she would miss it. Even though she was only a one star, she still loved her room. She started packing her clothes and photo albums, after that there wasn't much left. So you say the packing was easily done. The letters was quite the opposite. She wasn't really good at expressing herself, and mostly she ended up looking like an idiot. But again that was just her easy going personality, so what could people possibly expect from her?

After her suitcases and her handbag were ready she let out a big sigh, and quietly said: "I guess this is it. God I'm going to miss this, but I guess it can't be helped, and probably won't even have time for dinner" And with that she sat by her desk, pulling out paper and a pen for the letters.

Narumi's room:

Narumi let out a big sigh as he thought about Mikan leaving the academy. He had already taken care of the details, and surprisingly enough the Danish headmaster was more than Happy to accept a nullification Alice. The Danish headmaster was delighted to have such an Interesting and seldom Alice attend his academy, though he had some questions such as why she was to leave the school, why the Gakuen Alice would happily give away such a special, and seldom Alice without even thinking twice. Narumi could of course not answer these questions as it would make the academy look bad, not that he would mind that, but he knew he would be severely punished if he made such a big mistake.

Fast forward – The next morning.

A knock was heard on Mikan's door, as she was sitting on her bed. Waiting for Narumi to come and pick her up.

She went to the door and opened it, and as the door opened, a very dull Narumi was shown.

"Good morning Mikan-chan. Are you ready to go?" he managed to speak up without shedding a tear or two.

"Well Narumi-sensei I didn't really get much sleep, you see I'd to write letters to my friends, but I assume I can sleep on the trip?" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess you can do that, after all there is a long way to Denmark, so I suppose you can get some sleep on the plane Mikan-chan."

"Narumi-sensei is there a possibility that you could hand over these letters to my friends after school?" Mikan said pulling out a smile, that made her face seem like an angels.

"Of course I will do that Mikan. But first of all we have to go now, or else the plane will fly away without you, and I assume you wouldn't want that."

"Okay then. Sayonara. I'm going to miss this place." She said, now shedding a tear.

"Just remember Mikan, you can come back to the academy, when you're done with your training. And now we really have to go." Narumi said, and at the same time he took her bags and started going, with her right behind him.

At the Gates of the Academy:

Mikan's bags were put in the trunk of the black limo, and Mikan herself was on her way in the car, silently saying "Sayonara". With this she went off to the airport, leaving her old life behind, getting ready to start a new.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever. Hope you like it, and please give me some response, because I would like to know if I should continue this fic, or just erase it. Please no flames, but I would very much like some constructive criticism, so that I can improve my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and if I did it would be done by now, and they would be a little older, so please don't sue because of such a ridiculous matter.


	2. Letters and shocks

**Chapter 2:**

Letters and shocks:

* * *

It was morning in the academy, and time for the students to go to the school building, yet a cheerful little girl wouldn't be coming in late this morning. She wouldn't run into Natsume, he wouldn't peek at her undergarment, and she wouldn't scream at him like a crazy person. No. Not this day or any other days that would be lying ahead of them, because the little brunette had already left. She left early that very same morning, without her friends knowing about this. But sooner or later this would of course be found out.

"Has anyone seen Mikan, this morning?"

"She didn't attend dinner last night."

"Is she sick?"

Questions like these filled the classroom, when the door opened and the two most handsome boys walked in, causing their fan-girls to scream and give them glances, which showed hearts in it. But even though these maniac girls started to drool, Natsume and Ruka just made their way to their respective seats, not even bothering to look at the girls. Luna already sat there waiting, with a little devilish smirk, which Natsume noticed. But before he could think any deeper about it, Inchou came over.

"Ano... Have you two seen Sakura-chan this morning? She seems to be missing this morning, and she didn't show up to either yesterdays dinner or this mornings breakfast."

"Tch. Polka dot's probably just late, and maybe she started to notice, that with all that eating she will end up fat." Natsume responded or more like retorted, while pulling his manga over his head, preparing to take a nap.

"Isn't that a little harsh Nats-"But before Inchou could finish his sentence Narumi entered the classroom and demanded everyone's attention.

"Good morning class. Today we're going to have some tests so clear your tables." He said in a very monotone voice that somehow got the students attention.

"But Narumi-sensei Mikan hasn't come to class yet." Inchou stammered.

"Ah yes, class as I was about to say, Mikan isn't going to attend this class anymore. She has been transferred to the Danish Alice Academy, and that's why you probably haven't seen her since yesterday, as she had to pack her belongings and the fact that she left this morning." He said, as everyone in class was shocked over this statement. Even Natsume dropped his manga and had his eyes wide open, as if he had seen something utterly horrible. The ice Queen, better known as Hotaru, dropped her pen as the sound of Narumi's words reached her ears. There was silence. No one said a thing. That was until Natsume had enough and walked out of the room. Narumi didn't even say a thing to him, he just let him walk out, and this time Luna stayed, and didn't even bother to look at the back of the leaving Natsume. Luna had this triumphing smirk plastered on her not so pretty face, while looking at the grieving Narumi.

The door slammed after Natsume left the classroom. Everyone was hit by this immense pain and just sat there, still. That was until Narumi said to take the necessaries things out, so the test could be taken, still dull and no-emotion looking.

At the Sakura tree:

Natsume had as usually placed himself on the infamous Sakura tree branches, only this time his favourite brunette wouldn't be coming to either cheer him up or too let all of her worries and problems ramble down on him, waiting for him to cheer her up in some sort, or rather "annoy" him till no end, as he bluntly put it, though it didn't seem to matter too her. It was like they understood each other, though he was still afraid to let her in, showing her the darkness that engulfed him, the darkness that ruined everything for him, and brought everyone around him into danger. He was still afraid, but now it was too late. She was gone, and he suddenly wished he had been nicer to her, even if it had to bring her closer to the darkness she wasn't supposed to see. But, all these buts, it was to late now, and it was this damn academy's fault. Again they had taken his most precious person away, like they had done with Aoi, but at least Aoi was safe now.

Natsume failed to have noticed how late it had become, and Narumi sneaking up behind him. Not that the gayish teacher wanted to surprise him, he was simply too tired and to sad to do that. But Natsume finally snapped out of his deep thoughts and noticed the teacher's presence.

"What are you planning to do Naru? Trying to scare me?" Natsume snapped at the poor teacher.

"Easy now Natsume, I know how you feel right now, so you don't have to put on defence mode." The teacher spoke, still with this sad voice.

"Tch, go bother someone else, I'm not in the mood, and you don't know a shit about how I'm feeling" Natsume almost spat at Narumi's face, trying too keep his cool, only it was that damn hard.

"I'll go as soon as I've given you this" he said as he pulled out a fine convolute, probably containing a letter, and as far as Natsume could see, it surely looked like Mikan's hand writing.

Natsume didn't utter a word, and for a while he just looked at the letter, following grabbing it out of Narumi's hands, while walking away, keeping his cool as good as he could.

Narumi stood back, stiff as a board, then giving out a little smile at the thought of Natsume's steadiness, yet showing his soft side, and that surely didn't happen very often.

As Natsume walked away from Narumi, his eyes were captivated by the letter, and when he turned around a corner he immediately began to run. Run to his room, so he could read what his beloved Polka-dot had written, as an explanation to her sudden disappearing, not even bothering to say goodbye. He reached his room at last, shutting the door, hurrying to his bed. Finally. He read.

_Dear Natsume…_

_When you get this letter I'll be on a plane, or even in Denmark. I really wanted to say goodbye, but I just thought of it as too hard. I haven't even said goodbye to Hotaru, so really this should be unexpected to everyone.  
You are probably wondering why I went away so sudden, and I will tell the same to you, as I've said in the other letters that I wrote to the others. I know that I'm not very smart, and not very strong either, that's why I decided to transfer. And with all this fuss about Luna, I figured that the Academy won't let me of with just this. That's why I decided to improve all of my doings. So I'll come back some day, when I've become smart or something like that, or at least capable of protecting myself, without relying on you, Hotaru or even Ruka-pyon._

_So Ja ne… Natsume  
_

As he read the last lines, he couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't believe it. Mikan, the stupid polka dotted panties girl, was now gone. And who knew when she would come back. With her stupidity it could, and surely would; take years.

But still. In all his sadness, his frown actually turned upside down, to let out a small smile, a smile dedicated to "his" girl and of course; her stupidity.

In Copenhagen:

"SAKURA!! Get your sorry butt over here!" a voice screamed at the poor little girl, who was lying all bruised and beaten up in the grass.

Mikan didn't utter a word, she only braced herself and stood up, doing as the person said.

She had only been in Copenhagen for a couple of hours, before her intense training had begun. Which were provided by some annoying guy, who actually looked a lot like Narumi, only he was the complete opposite of him.

Even though the training was hard, and no near anything you would do to ordinary people, this was what Mikan wanted. She wouldn't stand a chance against the academy, if she didn't get the right training, and clearly that was what she was getting; the right training.

She had already decided to neither cry nor whine about this, something that would be really hard to Mikan.

Mikan started to attack, but it was easily dodged by her new teacher, Trey.

He looked a lot like Narumi with his dirty blond hair, and his facial expressions.

"I don't even get why the Academy even bothered to take you in. You're obviously a weakling and stupid when it comes to books" Trey started.

"I guess you don't even have any friends from where you came, the probably thought you were too stupid" Trey REALLY tried to provoke her, and it obviously worked.

Mikan didn't cry nor did she whimper about it. Her face only shoved anger and pure hatred, which obviously surprised Trey. It was like she had summoned a dark aura around her.

"You don't know anything about me, so shut up!" she said with great hatred in her voice. (A/N: Never get on Mikan Sakura's bad side)

And with that said, she surprisingly started to attack her teacher again, only this time she was faster, her adrenalin was pumping like hell. She saw an opening, but a teen year's old strength wouldn't do that much damage, but instead of a punch a big light blue bliss emitted from her.

Trey was shocked. He fell backwards and landed on his butt, surprised at the little girl's actions. But he was even more surprised to see, that Mikan after this act, fell forwards because of her unconsciousness. Trey just made it in time to catch her, so she wouldn't hurt herself further. He was well aware of the fact that this little girl in front of him was special, but even he was stunned by her stubbornness and her will to fight. And of course he was surprised by the results of this battle, though he wasn't exactly sure what really happened, and what this blue light was. This was to be reported to the headmaster of the Academy, and of course recorded in her files.

"I wonder how special indeed you are little girl? This could actually be interesting" Trey said to himself, while he took hold of Mikan, and brought her to the hospital.

At The Hospital:

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at a very sharp light. She recognised the place as a hospital. She didn't remember much, though she did remember her fight with Trey, and a blue light shining like crazy, and after that; nothing more. Her mind was totally blank.

'I wonder if Trey was the one, who carried me here after I passed out' was what the little brunette thought.

She sat up, looking around and trying to see if there was anyone, now that she was awake.

And to her surprise she found Trey sitting, looking directly at her.

"So, you are awake now. You are quite the heavy sleeper, aren't you?" Trey said, as he stood up, walking toward her. "You know, our last fight was quite fascinating, and you are probably wondering what that blue light was, ne?" He continued.

Mikan was about to answer, when Trey spoke again. "You see Miss Sakura, during our little fight, we discovered your second Alice, which indeed caused me a lot of trouble."

"EH, but I only have the nullification Alice" Mikan stated, not believing what Trey said.

"But nonetheless it is true, and I would be glad if I could have my own Alice back now, Miss Sakura." Trey said, starting to get closer to Mikan.

* * *

A/N: Finally. My second chapter! I'm so proud, and thanks for the reviews, I'm really happy that you like it, which only makes me even more proud. So hope you like it this chapter too. I will update as soon as I can.  
I left this chapter in a bit of a cliff-hanger, so don't hate me for it, but I just thought it would be fun to leave it there. BTW, the way Trey is addressing Mikan, is by her last name, which the following teachers and students won't be doing, since we here in Denmark address each other by first name, and that includes teachers too. Trey is half Japanese, and that is why he keeps the formalities.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Trey.

A little extra: Information's on Trey!

Name: Trey

Age: 27 (32 in the later chapters)

Birth date: May 13.

Hair Colour: Blond

Eye Colour: Blue

Alice: Unknown. (I will reveal it later)

Rank: Teacher.

Alice Group: DA – Dangerous Ability group.

Relatives: Half brother (He will be introduced later on)

Origin: Half Japanese and half Danish

Country: Denmark


	3. New Alice, new training

**Chapter 3:**  
New Alice, new training

* * *

Mikan looked shocked. She didn't get any of the things Trey said to her. Neither did she

Want to. Trey was getting closer, step by step, while saying these weird things.

"Seriously Miss Sakura I really do wonder why you of all people would have such an Alice…" Trey said all close to Mikan now.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I only have the nullification Alice" Mikan stuttered.

"No that is where you are wrong. During our training, I discovered your second Alice. You see Miss Sakura; you have the stealing Alice, which allows you to steal other peoples Alices. So with all due respect I would like to have my Alice back, which you so gracefully stole from me, not by purpose though." Trey explained to the rather puzzled Mikan.

"So you're saying I took your Alice… "Mikan asked in surprise, but in a calmer manner.

"Finally I'm getting trough that thick head of yours." Trey said while slapping himself on the forehead and sighed.

"But how do I return your Alice? I mean I don't even know how I got it in the first place. By the way what is your alice?" Mikan asked idiotically with that baka brain of hers.

"That is what the training is for Miss Sakura…" Trey said while thinking how her friends ever endured her stupidity.

"So get ready because your training will be a living hell." Trey said while throwing some training clothes at her.

After Trey had thrown the clothes to her, the door opened, and a boy her age stepped inside the room. He was as handsome as Natsume, only he had greyish blond hair, which reminded her so much of Youichi; he also had these amazing mesmerizing green eyes, which captivated Mikan. "So Miss Sakura; this is Kelvin Takuma and he will be your partner doing your training and in class to." Trey said, introducing the good looking boy.

"I hope the two of you will get along, so Kelvin could you show Miss Sakura to her room, and also show her the schools other facilities? I have a meeting I have to attend to, so take good care of her while I'm gone." Trey said, while leaving the room.

Mikan on the other hand just looked puzzled and didn't know what to say.

"So what's so special about you? I don't get why the academy is so excited by a little girl. Tch, Just come along, I will show you the way to your room." Kelvin said.

"Oh, and one other thing; don't be all screaming like those fan girls because of my looks. I hate it. It's bad enough to be paired up with a girl. Girls are so annoying and they won't leave good looking boys alone." Kelvin stated while looking more the less; pissed.

"Ano, I'm not a fan girl, and please would you cut the bad ass attitude, that is annoying, you know. I really am tired of those bratty boys, who are so full of themselves. By the way; I'm Mikan Sakura" Mikan said obviously pissed too. This was too much for her; she really didn't want to deal with a Natsume-look-alike person.

Kelvin looked shocked. Never had a girl said such things to him. He just stood there looking weird.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mikan asked, her quarrels and fights with Natsume, had obviously given her a certain way with words, well at least until she starts screaming. And this Kelvin guy in front of her was obviously not used to girls talking like that to him.

"Huh?" was all he could say, realising how dumb he must have looked like, not to mention sounding.

"Okay, you're obviously not one of those annoying girls, so I guess it won't be that bad working with you." He said a little embarrassed.

"Hmph, Then get out, I have to change my clothes. I can't walk around wearing this hospital outfit." Mikan said, while shooing Kelvin out of the room.

He didn't reply he just walked out rather disturbed by this new, weird girl. She definitely was something special, or was she just plain dumb? He really couldn't figure that out, even though his IQ was rather high. Yep. God had created a Natsume like clone.

But before thoughts could come up with a conclusion, Mikan came out wearing her training outfit. She had tight black jeans and a black t-shirt on. It was rather plain, but it suited her perfectly. Though, she still had those annoying pigtails of hers, and it made her look younger than she really was, it also annoyed Kelvin. He couldn't be seen on campus with a girl wearing pigtails. For Gods sake, he was one of the most handsome, popular and dangerous guys on campus, and that little girl certainly shouldn't ruin his image.

"Oi little girl, could you at least wear a ponytail? You might not have an image to think of, but I certainly do, so pull those pigtails out!" Kelvin demanded, but unfortunately he wasn't aware of who exactly he was dealing with.

"No." She said so plainly and couldn't care less if he was the pope himself. No one should nor could order Mikan Sakura around and certainly not a Natsume-look-alike.  
Again he was taken aback by her words. But then again Mikan Sakura was not just any girl. Suddenly he got hold of an idea.

"If you don't remove it by yourself, then I will just have to do it" he said with a smirk, that she so often had seen on Natsume's handsome face, but that didn't scare her, actually she had seen it so often, that it's effect had worn off.

"Why would I want to take down my pigtails? I like them" she stated oblivious to what was going to happen next.

"So it's a no then. Then I'll just have to remove them myself." And with that her little ribbons that were holding her pigtails together, were cut trough and her hair fell down on her shoulders. Before this happened she saw to metallic things come rushing against her pigtails, but didn't react to it because of the shock, and of course the high speed that was being presented to her.

"I guess I didn't tell you what my Alice is, which by the way, is the Iron/metal manipulating Alice" he said with a bigger smirk than before.

Mikan just looked puzzled for a moment, before she attacked Kelvin and placed her fist right in his face, as she was having her way of justice.

"Jerk!" she just screamed at him, then helped him up, and changed her facial expression to her angelic smile instead of her volcano like screaming face.

Now it was Kelvin's turn to look puzzled not to say confused. Never had a girl opposed him before, nor had a girl hit him. But he just shrugged it of not to lose his pride, then looked at the smiling girl. "Come on we don't have all day you know, and now you at least look a little cute with your hair down" he said while starting to walk, letting Mikan see his back walking further away from her, only to realise what he just said to her about looking cute. Kelvin on the other hand had never said such words to a girl before, and started walking because of this little blush that crept in on his face, thus walking because of the embarrassment.

Mikan just got an "EHH?!" out , also feeling the embarrassment of those words, because it was the first time a boy like him had said such words to her. Her face reddened, and she started following Kelvin, though she hid her eyes under her bangs, not wanting him to see her blushing face, but he wouldn't even dream of looking at her that exact moment, since he too was blushing.

As they walked out of the hospital everything looked like the Japanese Gakuen Alice, but the people around her were different. They seemed to look at their direction, but Mikan already guessed why; Kelvin. Even though she was a baka, she did realise the meaning of being popular. After all she had been stuck to Natsume for a long time, also seeing how crazy those girls could be. But it wasn't only Kelvin that was checked out, she herself got stares from boys that saw how cute she looked, and also received envious stares from some of the girls, that were burning with jealousy and anger, because of a stranger sticking close to their prince Kelvin.

Well who was she to blame, because she herself would have been furious if some stranger was sticking close to her Hotaru-chan. That was just plain logic, right? But either way it was insane how those fan girls could behave, and so from now on she would definitely watch her back, who knew what those girls might pull of? Kelvin on the other hand just kept on walking, ignoring those stares he revived from the lunatic girls and boys who were either afraid of him or admiring him and his effect on girls. They reached a building that looked like a dorm, which caused Mikan to be surprised; Kelvin on the other hand just looked at her realising how simpleminded indeed she was.  
"Come on you simpleminded girl, if you keep gawking like that people will think you're a retard" Kelvin teased her. He couldn't help it, the words just came to him, though it wasn't like him to tease a girl like that, normally he wouldn't even speak to girls, only insult them; badly, not in a teasing manner like he did with Mikan. It surprised him that he actually spoke to a girl like that, Mikan on the other hand didn't get any of this because she didn't know him, but she was aware of his behaviour was like Natsume's. "You idiot, try focusing on taking me to my room rather than insulting me." Mikan retorted, making Kelvin frown. "Just follow little girl" Kelvin replied, this time making Mikan frown. How she hated to be called 'little girl', though he had already called her that before, it was still weird, and it was only Natsume that did so, that's why it felt weird to be called so by another person than Natsume. She didn't really know why but it made her angry and sad to be called that by Kelvin. "Don't call me that ever again" she said while hiding her eyes under her bangs again. "Only Natsume calls me that" she whispered, but Kelvin heard her perfectly fine. The two of them had just entered the dorm building and they were in the elevator already, when Mikan said those words.  
Kelvin on the other hand just kept on teasing. "Oh, so you don't like the sound of that? Huh, so is it only your little boyfriend who calls you that?" Kelvin kept on teasing. "Shut up you insolent brat, you don't know anything so shut up!" she yelled at him, and that was when he realised that he had crossed the line. But a simple 'sorry' would never escape his lips, so he just shrugged and pushed the elevator button to the fifth floor.  
Mikan on the other hand didn't think of letting him of so easily, so she threw herself over him, making him fall to the floor, with her on the top. Kelvin shocked by the sudden act, just looked up at the angry girl on top of him that looked like she was going to hit him right in the face, any minute it could be. As the two of them just looked at each other, a ringing sound was heard, and there; the elevator door opened and a group of students their age looked right at them. Mikan went all red in her face, while Kelvin on the other hand just looked bored; the students were speechless and had their mouths open like a bunch of idiots.  
The elevator door closed again, as Mikan and Kelvin went farther up to fifth floor. Then out of no were they both started to laugh like maniacs, realising how idiotic both of them were, and must have looked like, also giving Mikan a déjà vu feeling. She remembered the time when she and Natsume were stuck in a hunted house, and she ended up in a situation much like the one she had just been in, only he didn't laugh. She looked at Kelvin, still smiling and a bit red from all the laughing and the embarrassment she felt, while the students saw her in such a position.  
Kelvin just looked back, also smiling a bit. "You know you're not as bad as you seem. Friends?" he said lowering his pride, also allowing her to be closer. "Hmph, I'm not sure if I want to be friends after you said those things" she said teasingly. "But I suppose we could be friends, because I'm not the type to hold a grudge" she continued, while smiling at him.

Kelvin stood up, preparing to get out of the elevator, also reaching out a hand to Mikan, indicating she should take it. She took his hand and followed him to her new room.

"Wow!!" Mikan exclaimed when she saw the room. Her new room was far better than the old. It could be compared to Natsume's room, so she wondered if her status at this new school had increased. "Ano Kelvin… what star rank do I have?" Mikan asked insecure of how she got herself a room like that.

"We don't have a star rank here, as the Japanese Gakuen Alice does. Though we have two groups of students, one consists of the dangerous ability students like us, which also do the schools dirty work, so of course we get privileges. The other group basically consists of all the other "normal" students. Our group is mainly being called "First places", and because of the work we do for the school we get higher allowance, bigger rooms and people are usually scared of us, or just pay us the respect we deserve." Kelvin explained.

Mikan on the other hand just looked at him like he was stupid.

"So there's no star rank at this school. How weird." She said looking directly at Kelvin.

Kelvin just sweat dropped at her stupidity. "Well I think that the star ranking system is a bad idea. It's not fair to the students that ends up as no-stars, and then have to be compared to the other students like special stars. It's this kind of system that creates bad people that thinks they are better than everyone else." Kelvin said, blushing a little because it was the first time he told his opinion about such a matter, and also it wasn't exactly fitting for his bad boy image.

"It is hard to be a no-star but you can manage if you try" Mikan said while smiling.

Again Kelvin was taken aback by her personality and also by her oh so sweet smile. It really did fit her angelic face very well, and also with her hair down, she looked older and more sophisticated. (If you can imagine Mikan like that)

"I saw in your file, that you are a former no-star, and that you were marked as a trouble maker, you really don't look like it" He said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Lets just say that the school didn't really like me because of my Alice, and also because I have a tendency to get myself into trouble." She said a little embarrassed yet sad.

"Figures" Kelvin just said, teasing her.

Mikan, on the other hand, didn't hear him, which probably was a good thing, and started to unpack her suitcase that already had been delivered to her room. "Do you want to help me unpack?" she asked hoping to get a little friendlier with Kelvin, though she had already managed to get closer to Kelvin, than anyone had ever done before. He had always been open minded and kind before arriving at the academy, but being in the DA class really changes one.

"Tch with that baka brain of yours, I suppose I have to help. You could probably get lost in this room anyway" he said, then started to help Mikan. "Mou, you really should answer people more nicely Kelvin-chan" with that statement Kelvin blushed bright red, turned around and wouldn't face Mikan properly before his face was back to normal.

As Mikan started placing her things where she wanted them, Kelvin found something of interest. "So Polka dots, that's interesting" at this announcement Mikan winched at the words, then turned red as a tomato before exploding like a volcano.

"Kelvin you big PERVERT!" she roared, and the whole school had probably heard her if the walls hadn't been sound proof.

Kelvin just laughed his ass of on the floor, while Mikan prepared to jump right on him to get her revenge. So she did by tickling him so much, while sitting on his stomach, seeing how he winched at each tickling touch, this also making him laugh like crazy.

Never had anyone in the academy succeeded in being this friendly with Kelvin, and never had he allowed it to others than family. But Mikan was special. She was not like anyone he had ever met before, and especially not like those crazy and sometimes scary fan girls. Heck, they even got pictures of him sleeping, and how was it they had gotten those in the first place? It really sent shivers down his spine every time he merely thought about it.

Their little interaction stopped when they heard a coughing sound from the door.

"I see you two get along just fine. And here I thought that you would hate each other to death or something like that, but I guess I was wrong." Trey said rather surprisingly, while leaning against the door frame.

Kelvin and Mikan just looked at Trey, then at each other and realising their current position, much like the position they earlier had been in, in the elevator.

Mikan stood up turning red for the umpteenth time and so did Kelvin. Trey on the other hand, chuckled a bit then said "Mikan Sakura you really are special aren't you". "But you still have your training and school work to think about, so get your lazy ass over here, and that includes you to Kelvin." Trey continued.

Trey started to walk out in the corridor, signalling Mikan and Kelvin to follow.

"Oh. And before I forget it, Kelvin will be teaching you in the school matters since your grades are so bad, also he will be a great help to you in your training program." Trey finished, continuing walking. "Eh, are you really going to help me studying Kelvin-chan?" Mikan asked oh so innocently.

"I don't really have a choice with that baka brain of yours, do I?" he just said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Trey, still listening, couldn't help but notice how he changed in the presence of Mikan, even though they just met, and also the fact that he allowed her to call him "chan".

But all these thoughts about these young children were not relevant at the moment. Trey had to think of her training since he wanted and needed his Alice back.

It was going to be extra hard on Mikan since she had to learn a whole new language on top of her other studies and Alice training, but fortunately for Mikan the academy had designed a chip that should be attached to the ear as a normal ear ring, making it possible for the person wearing it, understanding the spoken language not to mention speaking the language. But all this was just a temporary solution, until Mikan herself had the time to learn the language. It was indeed a good invention, but Kelvin was half Japanese himself, so he understood Japanese perfectly fine, which would be a good thing. But also Trey was half Japanese, so Mikan had some people to rely on.

* * *

A/N: Okay, my third chapter done, I'm so happy. Hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews :)

I'm currently planning on letting Mikan stay at the Danish academy for a little while, so you'll get a little background info on some of her new friends.

I have a little info on Kelvin, and as many of you will notice is that Kelvin has a sister, Marie. She will be introduced in the next chapter or chapter 5. I'm not quite sure yet.

Disclaimer: Again, I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! If I did, well, let's just say some things would be different.

Name: Kelvin Takuma.

Age: 11 (16 after the time skip)

Birth date: October 7

Hair Colour: Greyish blond.

Eye Colour: Green.

Alice: Iron/metal-manipulating-Alice.

Rank at AA: First place.

Star Rank: Special Star.

Alice Group: DA – Dangerous Ability group.

Relatives: Father, (deceased) Mother, (deceased) Marie (sister).

Origin: Half Japanese and half Danish.

Country: Denmark.


	4. New class, new friends

**Chapter 4:**

**New class, new friends**

* * *

Mikan was late once again and it was even her first day, in her new class. She had had training last night to very late, so she had trouble waking up. Even her alarm clock wasn't enough to get her up.

She was running down the corridor in her new uniform, hoping to reach the elevator in no time. After all she only had about 5 minutes to reach the class, and by the way; where the heck was the class? No one had told her, and she didn't know where Kelvin was, so he could take her.

"Why are you running like crazy, you know people might see your panties when you run like that I-C-H-I-G-O Kara" Kelvin said from another hallway. First it just startled her, then she actually realised what he said to her.

"KELVIN, you big PERVERT!!" she screamed, turning into a volcano. "Jeez, I was only kidding Mikan" he said, blushing a little by the fact that he just called a girl by name. Mikan just stared at him for a moment, then hit him on his head with her bag, then smiled at him. "Come on Kelvin, we're going to be late for class, and don't peek on my underwear, but I will forgive you this time." She just said while continuing running towards the elevator. "Hold it, I already informed the teacher that we're going to be late, so take it slow." He said rather annoyed by her spirited personality this early in the morning.

She stopped, turned around and had a big question mark planted right in her face. This school had hard training, but the teacher seemed to take it slow, well except for Trey, or was it just because she was new? Either way it was weird to her, because Jinno-sensei would always scold her whenever she came in late, or when he was in a really bad mood, he would hit her with his lightning Alice. But this school was all new to her, and even though Trey had been a little hard on her, she still knew that it was for her own good; after all she had chosen all of it herself.

She even liked her new uniform better than the old one. The new one consisted of a black skirt that reached mid-thigh, a long sleeved white shirt, a red tie and a black blazer. It all complimented her skin perfectly fine, and those cute little black doll shoes with white knee length socks, made her look so innocent and cute. But she had yet again tied her hair in those annoying pigtails, which Kelvin saw as an eyesore.

The two of them reached the school building when Kelvin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take those annoying pigtails, and that's why he suddenly pulled one of them, taking the red ribbon, that held the one pigtail up. The peaceful walk that it had been up till now, was disturbed when Mikan finally snapped. "Kelvin, give me back my ribbon!"

"No" he plainly said, before running off. He had known her long enough to know that she would soon freak out, and that was probably what made her so interesting, and also the fact that she wasn't a fan girl.

Mikan on the other hand just looked at the running boy, then set off right after him while screaming "KELVIN, Give me my ribbon back!" Those who were in class got a shock, because they weren't used to a screaming Mikan, running around the school corridors early in the morning. So the classes that the two running idiots passed, caused the students to pop their heads out of the doors, wanting to see what the cause of the uproar was, and the teachers just went along with the students. But even though the teachers normally would have yelled, or at least reprimanded the two running idiots in the corridor, they didn't and the cause was; Kelvin Takuma. First of all he was Trey's favourite "pet" in the DA class and so the teachers didn't like to yell at him and second; he had a screaming girl running after him, and he actually smiled a little, while running?! Imagine the surprised faces both students and teachers had when _the _Kelvin Takuma came running, smiling or smirking and with a girl right behind him. Yep that was one heck of a morning.

When everyone came back to their senses, they gradually went back to their classrooms, while Mikan and Kelvin kept on running.

"Hey Mikan, we're here." Kelvin said, stopping in the middle of the hallway right in front of the classroom door.

"Eh, already" she answered completely forgetting her ribbon, but as a reminder Kelvin took her second ribbon, before opening the door to the class, thus making Mikan's hair fall down on her shoulders, also this way she wouldn't be able to scream at him again, because now her mind would be all set on introducing herself.

When the door was opened, everyone in class snapped their heads towards the door, looking directly at Kelvin and Mikan.

"Oh, I thought you two would show up later" the teacher said but continued rather fast "Class this is Mikan Sakura, she comes from the Japanese Gakuen Alice, but even though she is Japanese you can still talk normally with her, because of the language chip she got from this school" and with this Mikan stepped inside the classroom. It wasn't a big class like her old one. This one had about 10 students, 12 with Kelvin and her.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you" Mikan said while presenting one of her most cheery smiles. The students in the class were for a moment mesmerized by her beauty (Sounds corny, neh? Can't help it, I just think she is SO cute), well mostly the boys, but went back to their senses right away.

"Mikan will be joining us, since she had some problems at the Japanese Gakuen Alice. Furthermore she will be pairing up with Kelvin, since she is a first place and in the DA class" the teacher said, but in the pass by, the teachers statement earned her some shrieking cries from two of her students. They were members of Kelvin's fan club, and what their teacher had just said, caused them to drown in misery and despair, not to say disgust by this new transfer student. That was until both of them awoke from their shocked state, and then continued with a big "EEEHH!!"

"Why does this new transfer student have to be with our prince Kelvin?!" Camilla, the first of the two identical girls shouted out loud, for the whole class to hear.

"Yeah! It's totally unfair! Who decided this, I demand to know, since we the two most beautiful twin sisters that has yet to exist, also the owners of a sharing position as president of Kelvin Takuma's fan club, Sasha and Camilla" Sasha said, while also giving a pretty good description of the two wacky twin sisters, or at least the way they saw themselves.

The teacher just sighed. God oh god was she tired of hearing those two girls rambling on and on about themselves day after day, or what?

"Well Mikan, is it okay for me to call you Mikan? I know how formal the Japanese people are, but here in Denmark we don't have the same level of formalities" the teacher said while looking at the obviously shocked Mikan, who were still a little lost in her own thoughts about the wacky sisters.

"Uh, yeah sure you can call me Mikan, miss…" Mikan said, finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yeah that's right. I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Lina Thomsen, but you can call me Lina since we address each other normally in this class without suffixes, as well as the other classes around in this school." Lina said while smiling at Mikan. "And as for those two idiots in the front seat, they are sharing the president position of Kelvin Takuma's official fan club as they said, so if you want to be a member you have to get their approval first" Lina said while sighing, obviously tired of those boy crazed girls.

"Oh you mean those to wacky clone girls? They are really weird, acting just like Permy. And why the heck would I want to join that stupid club? It's not like I'm a fan girl, you know. I hate bratty boys, who are so full of themselves" Mikan said looking rather displeased by the thought of getting the "wacky clones", as she put it, approval. Like that was ever going to happen!

Camilla and Sasha just looked at her for a short moment, as they had just noticed what she really said, but before they could even respond, something highly unusual and very surprising happened. Kelvin was laughing so hard that he could hardly breathe. This was a real shocker to everyone, never had any of his classmates seen Kelvin laugh like a maniac, or just laugh. (Just imagine Natsume starting to laugh like a crazy, in front of everyone) "What's so funny Kelvin-chan? I already told you I'm not a fan girl, so why do you laugh like that?" Mikan asked, still a little displeased, yet surprised by his sudden outburst of crazy laughing.

"You really are something Mikan, you know that? Wacky clones, that's so funny, I think you're the first girl to ever oppose those two! Come on, I'm gonna show you the rest of the school, since I'm gonna teach you later, this lesson won't be of much help anyway. You just had to be introduced properly first" Kelvin answered, while taking her hand and started dragging her out of class, since she was still a little paralyzed by his sudden outburst.

On the other hand the rest of the class just sat still, blinking a bit, then finally coming with a big "HUH??" in chorus. Kelvin on the other hand was still dragging Mikan, whilst holding her hand.

"You know Kelvin-chan, you can let go of my hand now, since I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." When she had said that, he realised that he was still holding her hand, except this time he wasn't as embarrassed, as he had been earlier. He didn't answer her, rather did he let go of her hand, while walking in the empty corridors. The corridors were not so hard to get out of, so getting to class wouldn't be hard for Mikan, since she was a bit of a baka. The old school was far more complicated, not too say way bigger than this new one, but even so she missed the old one. She missed it so much, and all of her friends, not to mention Narumi-sensei. He had somehow filled out a missing piece of her heart, since she had never had a dad, so it wasn't so weird that she missed him like a daughter would her father.

But there was no turning back now. She had already transferred, and she wouldn't give up! Never! That was against her believing. And that Luna, she was definitely not chickening out of this. She had somehow been okay with Luna targeting her, she would find a way to take care of it on her own, but when her friends were dragged into this, that was crossing the line. Mikan had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had failed to notice, they had reached the dining hall. It definitely wasn't as big as the one at Gakuen Alice, but it was big after all, no denying that. The tables could fit in about six students each, so she guessed that this school to had cliques, like any other schools. But where would she fit in? Before she had just stuck close to Hotaru, Inchou, and sometimes Natsume and Ruka, but that was only at some occasions, besides fan girls were after those two all the time, and watched over them like hawks. But how she missed Hotaru, after all she had left her Oji-san all alone, just to see her, and now she wasn't even with her. Heck, she wasn't even sure if her Oji-san knew of her leaving Japan.

"-I-K-A-N. Mikan" she heard some words, which seemed to awake her from her deep thoughts, but finally snapped her head at where the sound seemed to be coming from.

"I'm not deaf you know" she said to Kelvin.

"Right. Then don't space out like that"

"Hmph. I was just thinking…" she replied rather annoyed.

"So you are capable of thinking, and here I thought you were missing those parts of your brain"

"Mou, Kelvin-chan. That's not funny! You seriously lack some manners. Didn't your parents ever teach you to be polite to girls?"

"Tch, I never knew my father, and my mother died when I was five. Geez, I was taken by the academy when I was six, and the academy never really cared about how I behave, as long as I do their dirty work." He just shrugged her off, leaving her a little speechless, but knowing her, that wouldn't last long.

"That's so sad! I never knew either of my parents; I have always lived with my Oji-san. I really miss him a lot; you see I left him because I wanted to see my Hotaru! But somehow I ended up being enrolled at the academy; yeah I wonder how I really got myself into that" she said, taking a further look at the dining hall, before they left to see some other facilities at the school.

"Yeah, that proves it. Your brain is missing, and how the hell can you not know how you got enrolled at the academy, it's not like you went there out of your freewill, right?"

"My brain is not missing you baka! And I, um, followed Hotaru, and ended up at the academy. And at the same time I found out I had an Alice, so they asked me to stay, it's not like they told me I couldn't leave again" she said, while having a serious tone.

He didn't answer her. He couldn't get himself to give this baka an answer. She, had out of her free will, walked right into the claws of such a school, a school most children, that of course knew of the academy and Alices, would flee from and fear to be taken to, just to be "imprisoned" by the school. Thus, he couldn't answer her. She was really too stupid and he wondered how the hell he was ever going to teach her. Nothing could bring Kelvin Takuma into such a frustrated state, but hat was before he met Mikan Sakura.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! I really am happy, that I decided to post this story.  
And thanks for all the reviews, as well as adding me to your favourite and etc.; it makes me so proud, when I see other people praising my work.

This chapter was only introducing, and then I will have 2 or 3 more, before I let Mikan return to Japan. Also, I might write something about the people Mikan left back in Japan, just to see how they are handling her departure.

Ehm. I was asked how old they are, and they are currently 10 (Kelvin is 11), same age as in the manga, but there will be a time skip, so Mikan will come back as a 15 year old. :)

That was pretty much it, so thanks for now.

It will be a little while before I update again, since I have my exams, not to say I need to prepare. -.-

Disclaimer: Once again I will point it out; I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE! There I said it.


	5. Their Daily Lives

**Chapter 5**

**Their daily lives**

* * *

The past month had been hard on Mikan. Every night she had had training with Kelvin, but luckily for the two of them, their teacher Lina had approved of them coming in later, since she was well aware of how difficult their situation were.

But not only training were on the program; every day she had to improve herself and be better at everything, that meant homework too.

Mikan had also succeeded in making Kelvin snap more than once, and somehow she found it too fun to be true, so naturally she continued to annoy him, but not only that, his sister had joined Mikan in her doing. Mikan had shortly after joining this new academy, made one heck of a discovery; Kelvin had a sister. Marie, as she was named, had made her appearance at lunch, the day Mikan was introduced to her new class.

Flashback:

"Hurry up, you lazy girl" a very annoyed not to say hungry, Kelvin yelled at Mikan.

"Mou, seriously Kelvin. Could you at least stop calling me names?" Mikan retorted back at Kelvin.

"Tch, just hurry, would you? I had to skip breakfast because of your lateness."

"That's not true! You were as late as I was! So don't blame it on me."

They had in all their yelling not noticed, that they had already reached the dining hall, which were full already. And a full dining hall could only mean two things. One: wacky, crazy, maniac fan girls gathered in that one room. Two: a fight for the seats.

Number one was the worst; Kelvin had absolutely no other option, than to cope with it. Well always look at the bright side; he now had Mikan as a decoy, and he could always threaten them with his Alice to make them go away. Number two was a pain in the butt, but he could always do the threatening part again. Yep, that always worked for him, and he would have a whole table to himself.

"Come on Mikan, we need to get a table before all those crazy fan girls notice me"

"Mou, I'm on my way you moron, I can't walk any faster than this you know."

"Then I'll just have to make you go faster, won't I?" and with that said, Kelvin started dragging Mikan to the nearest table.

"I can walk on my own Kelvin" was her only objection and a pouting face.

"I know that already, but with your tempo it might as well be slow motion."

People wondered, as in really wondered. How the bloody hell was it possible to see Kelvin Takuma drag a girl around?! People had heard of him getting a female partner to look after and such, but imagining him, dragging a girl around; that was like having a very weird dream.

Whispers were heard around in the dining hall, obviously because of Kelvin's newfound behaviour toward the girl. How weird could it get, after all, the last girl to approach Kelvin came screaming back, with some serious wounds and with her hair cut of, and now he was out of his free will dragging a newcomer around.

In the mean time Kelvin had found the two of them a table, or rather he had given one death glare and the poor students were gone in a blink of an eye.

Kelvin and Mikan were now the two only occupants of the table, or at least that was until a girl snuck up from behind and made a deathly hug-attack on Kelvin. Mikan had at that time expected Kelvin to simply hurt her in some way, but to her surprise he just ignored the overwhelming hugging attack.

"Could you at least greet me in a normal way, Marie? It's quite annoying to have a girl hug you to death" Kelvin simply said, starting to eat his food, which by the way was served by one of the robots that only served first places, the rest of the students could just go get their food by themselves.

"Hmph. Is that a way to greet your sister? You dimwit" Marie answered.

"EHH?! You have a sister Kelvin-chan? Why didn't you tell me, you meanie!" Mikan interfered much to Kelvin's dismay.

"Shut up, both of you! Can't you see I'm trying to eat here? And Mikan, could you at least call me Kelvin-kun? The "chan" part is really starting to get on my nerves. As for why I never told you about Marie; you never asked."

"Mou, Kelvin you could have just said so in the first place" Mikan said, still pouting.

"Huh?" was all Marie managed to say, before she broke out in laughter.

Kelvin and Mikan turned to look at Marie to see what was so funny, but Marie answered before they could even ask.

"You tw-o, yo-u are s-o fu-n-ny." She managed to speak in between the laughs.

"So your name is Mikan. I'm Marie Takuma, nice to meet you" she said when she had completely stopped her laughing.

"Are? Um, I'm Mikan, Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you too" Mikan said presenting a very big smile.

"Is my brother being mean to you? Because if he is, just call me and I will try to make him behave, though that is a rather difficult task" the last sentence was more like a murmur, so Mikan barely heard it, but she did hear it.

"He is not that bad, believe me; I have had worse company than him. So I'm kinda used to guys like Kelvin, but he is a bit of a pervert and that is annoying."

"Kelvin, not that bad? A pervert? Whoever you are Mikan; you really know how to handle my doofus of a brother. That is impressive. Can we be friends? " Marie said, having a hard time imagining Kelvin being a pervert toward a girl or any other being for that matter.

"Yes I would love to be friends with you. That would make you my first female friend here"

While Mikan and Marie were having a moment, Kelvin just continued to eat, not really caring what the two idiots were doing, but the noise really got to him, since they were talking a bit too loud.

"Would you two shut up? You really have a habit of being way too loud" Kelvin finally snapped.

"Mou, Kelvin. Can't you be a bit more polite?"

"Yeah, Kelvin you're always very rude towards me too! And I'm your sister"

Kelvin just realised what he had done. He had just introduced the two most annoying girls (meant in a good way, sorta) he knew to one another.

End of flashback

* * *

At Gakuen Alice (Japan)

Nothing had been as it was before Mikan left. Everyone was back to the way they were before Mikan enrolled at the academy, which only meant one thing; CHAOS!

She was the one that got class B to like each other, not like before, when everybody just hated each other, hated the class, hated the teachers, everything. She had brought them together with her cheerfulness, sure they lived side by side but that didn't mean they had to like one another. They didn't hate each other now, but merely wanted to rebel against the academy like they did before, only this time they did it together as a unit.

Because of these events Narumi had to be in class in stead of running errands like he used to, after all he was the only one that could make them behave, so far. But everything has its end, and the respect for Narumi, or rather the fear of him using his pheromone on them was too much of a pain, and ended too.

It was like the stress that had been among them before Mikan came, had returned in all its glory.

As for Luna, the cause of the whole situation or at least partly since it was an order from the academy, had gone missing. Obviously the academy had another plan for her, so she left class for a while, but even if she showed up, it definitely wouldn't be a pleasant thing for her. The class really had a grudge against her, and now they knew what she was capable of.

"Imai-san, ano… have you heard anything from Sakura-san yet?" Inchou mustered up the courage to ask.

But in stead of a reply he got a glare. A glare that told him to bugger-of-and-leave-her-alone-and-not-ask-such-questions-involving; _her_.

She was mad. Oh yes. Hotaru Imai was furious. She was mad at the academy for doing that to her dearest friend. She was furious at Mikan for leaving without telling her, and leave her with such a lousy letter. To make matters worse, she hadn't heard anything from her the last month, oh boy was she mad and the day Mikan would return, as she had promised in the letter, she would get her share of miss Hotaru Imai's anger.

Hotaru was currently sitting in the classroom working on an invention, obviously something in help of taking revenge when Mikan would come back, and she would without doubt make lots of those. But to those who passed her seat, they also noticed a few tear drops roll down her cheeks, yet she kept her stoic facial expression as always. People didn't say anything, rather did they feel sympathy. They knew how much Hotaru loved the baka Mikan, though she didn't express it very well, but that didn't matter as long as the love was there.

Natsume and Ruka's case on the other hand was actually a bit worse. Natsume wouldn't speak to anyone except for Ruka, and kept ignoring people. He glared at everyone that tried to speak to him. Ruka _acted_ cold like he did before he knew Mikan, because he at that time felt some sort of obligations towards Natsume, but now he just couldn't get himself to be happy. Mostly they just skipped class, or at least Natsume did.

Natsume found more peace at the sakura tree, than he did other places in the academy, but at some occasions he would join the class like this day.

"Natsume how do you think Sakura is doing?" Ruka whispered, almost secretly.

"Polka dot's probably annoying everyone"

"I wonder when she will return" Ruka continued as if not noticing Natsume's rather rude answer.

"Tch, with her stupidity it will take some time" and with that statement Natsume left class again. He couldn't take it. He couldn't stand it when people started talking about her, not even Ruka.

Ruka knew he shouldn't have started to talk about her, but for him, he needed to talk about it.

Before Ruka could think and regret any further Narumi entered, and called for Hotaru.

Hotaru that was in deep thoughts too, just stood up and left he class room with Narumi without further notice.

"What do you want stupid teacher? And make it quick. Time is money." She said, still angry at him, for letting Mikan go.

"Easy now Hotaru. I just wanted to now if you want to be an exchange student for a week? The Danish academy needs someone to fix some language chips. Apparently an idiot ruined all of them"

Hotaru was a little shocked by the sudden question, but being the ice queen, you can't be shocked for too long.

"And who might that idiot be?"

"I think you can guess that much"

"Then I will have to upgrade my baka gun before leaving, and I now have a dummy to test out my latest invention; The Horse-Shoe-Blowgun in an upgraded version, perfect for idiots, to the price of 150 rabbits. She will pay for troubling me like this. Making me go all the way to Denmark" Hotaru said in a quite terrifying voice.

"Ehe… don't be too hard on her Hotaru, I'm sure she misses you"

"She should have thought about that before deciding to leave" was all Hotaru had left to say, before re-entering class.

"Oh, your departure is due to next week. Be ready by Monday" and with that Narumi left too.

"So I'm finally gonna see that idiot again? She has some explanation to do, that's for sure" she murmured mostly to herself. Mikan Sakura had one hell of an explanation to do, and Hotaru would definitely not let her of that easy. Oh boy was she gonna get it or what? Never anger Hotaru Imai, or you will pay.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry it took so long before I could update this, but I have exams in May and June, and I have been sick to make matters worse. O.o I hate my life. But Gakuen Alice is a way to stress out. God what would I do without it?  
Ehm, Hotaru will be visiting Mikan in the next chapter, I just thought it would be fun, since she has some revenge to take out on Mikan. Hope you will keep reading. :)  
Another thing; I'm sorry if I have any grammar mistakes or just typos, but I don't have a beta reader, and also the fact that I have a lot of exams… Gomen nasai.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it...-.-'


	6. Naturally

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Naturally**

* * *

Hotaru had just arrived to Alice Academy in Denmark after a really exhausting tour. She was accompanied by Narumi as a safety thing, and also because he too wanted to see Mikan again. But knowing Hotaru the excursion wouldn't go after the plan, after all she had some very specific cravings; she had refused to sit on third class. She had simply refused to leave Japan; until they said she could sit on first class. So naturally no one was happy when she wasn't, and do not, I repeat, do not anger Hotaru Imai or you will feel the wrath of her wicked mind.

It was a wonder they even made it to Denmark, and Narumi was definitely worn out when they arrived; he had been forced to sit on the third class all alone, while Hotaru sat on first class seats and had her own stewardess to fix all of her needs. This was all the while Narumi sat packed together all kinds of people, who definitely hadn't learned how to make their kids behave. So after many hours of no sleep whatsoever, Narumi had bags under his eyes and looked like he invented the word jetlag. Naturally Hotaru looked like she always did, and completely ready to let Mikan feel the wrath of her new inventions.

"Naru, when will we arrive?" The Ice Queen asked not even pitying the worn out teacher.

"In half an hour" came the reply from the driver of the limo that they had just entered.

"Fine" she said finally turning her head to the apparently sleeping teacher beside her. Narumi had just entered the limo, when he fell asleep, so naturally he hadn't heard Hotaru's question.

But looking at the sleeping teacher gave her an idea; oh yes, she had more than one of those.

First of all there was money in this kind of situation, so good for her that she brought her blackmailing camera. Secondly she was definitely not letting him sleep; after all she was preparing for some revenge, so starting a bit before she was let loose on Mikan, wouldn't hurt. Would it?

She took some pictures firstly, then she drew some funny drawings on his face, and took more pictures afterwards. _'This is definitely good blackmail material'_, she thought as she wore a very wicked smile _'And now to the fun part'._

Hotaru had brought a mini radio in her handbag, of course designed and invented by herself. She turned up the volume and started singing; if you could call _that_ singing. It was more like screeching than anything else. The perfect inventor alias the Ice Queen had definitely not a single tone in life. Who knew?

The poor teacher was bound to wake up sooner or later. And as if having a nightmare of worst the kind, he sat up looking straight at Hotaru.

'_What the hell was that?' _

But still looking dumbfounded at her, he finally got it.

"Imai, could you turn down a bit?" he asked in an almost pleading voice.

"No"

"Ehe… And why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it" was her dry and uncaring reply.

"Oh…" he simply didn't dare to make her turn it down. Not even with the use of his Alice; he had seen the gadgets she so often brought around with her, not to say use them on people. And of course there was the blackmailing thing. Not that he was aware of the pictures that she had been taking earlier, but he was definitely sure she would dig something up if she wanted to. Who knew what she had heard or seen? She was a scary person when it came down to that. Even he had to admit that.

So for him that meant half an hour with her none stop screeching.

* * *

"Kelvin! Would you please stop skipping classes?" yelled the lovely brunette.

"No. I have better things to do"

"Mou, like what? Taking a nap, or maybe read one of those dirty manga's? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that should be about it. Why don't you scram, your voice annoys me."

With that last statement of his, he earned himself a pretty hard hit on his head, much to his dismay.

"Auch! That hurt you know!" he said while rubbing his sore head.

"Mou! You deserved that you know, and would you please just come with me to class? You know I can't understand what they say"

"Yeah I know, and whose fault was that? As far as I remember it had nothing to do with me. Still I don't really get how you could ruin all of those language chips." He said while sweat dropping at the last statement.

"I know it's my own fault, but I don't quite get it myself actually" she said while tapping her index finger on her chin, unsure of how she really ruined them. _All of them_.

"Baka"

"Stop calling me that! And would you please, please, please go with me to class? I won't stop nagging you until you do so" she said as if threatening him in her own way.

"Fine! But then you'll have to shut up for the rest of the day"

"EH! You know I can't keep quiet for a whole day, I will go nuts!" she practically screamed at him much to his annoyance.

"Fine, then just promise me to shut up while we walk to the class" he had already given up on winning this fight, so he just hoped he at least could get something out of the deal.

"Okay. I can do that" she said with a cheery smile.

"Then come on. I don't have all day you know. You look like a total retard if you keep standing there" he said while starting to head towards the class.

"Stop calling me names, Kelvin!"

"Didn't you just agree to shut up?" he just shrugged.

"Oh yeah. I will keep quiet from now on then." Unbelievable enough she actually did so. At least for a while she did. She just couldn't ignore the fact that Kelvin just had to pull out one of her pigtails. But then again, why should she cope with that, she never did so before and she definitely wouldn't now. So as always she started chasing him, while screaming nonetheless, to take back her ribbon. But Kelvin being a boy, a trained one like Natsume, it wouldn't be that easy for her to catch up with him, since he was already ahead of her, because of her slow reactions. She really had to fix that habit of hers, or at least get her reflexes checked.

She did a pretty god job, _trying _to catch up with him, and came pretty close to get her ribbon back, but as soon as they reached the school building he snatched her other ribbon, and started running towards the classroom through the corridors. She, of course, started screaming even louder and run even faster, not even caring if the whole school could hear her screaming and cursing. Simply because people didn't care anymore, after a whole month people got used to their, Mikan and Kelvin's, little interactions and fights in the halls and corridors. So _naturally_ they hardly noticed it anymore, or at least sweat dropped at the thought of the two, running idiots.

* * *

"Class, this is Hotaru Imai from Japan, and she is going to be a one-week-exchange-student. Mainly because of Mikan's clumsiness-"before Lina could continue the class snickered at her comment about Mikan, but dropped the matter when Lina continued introducing Hotaru. "Hotaru comes from the same school as Mikan so please be nice to her, and try to make her feel welcome while she is h-"But again Lina was interrupted with the screaming voice of Mikan in the corridors. She could only sweat drop at it, since it happened almost every day.

"Haha. They're at it again"

"Yeah, those idiots"

"But it's kind of sweet"

Those were the comments coming from random students, before Kelvin entered the classroom like nothing happened. But when he looked up, he caught Hotaru's stern gaze and stopped walking any further, just to have a yelling Mikan running into his back, obviously surprised because she hadn't noticed he stopped walking.

"Eh, why did you stop Kelvin?"

But before Mikan could get a reply, she caught sight of her beloved Hotaru.

Firstly Mikan couldn't believe her own eyes, then she got all teary eyed because of seeing _her_ Hotaru again, but by looking at Hotaru's face, she remembered how she left a lousy letter, and the fact that she didn't say goodbye at all. Yep, by that time Mikan figured that she most likely was going to feel pain. _A lot of pain_.

So in stead of running toward Hotaru to hug her, like she normally would, she simply started to step back, with a _very_ nervous expression shown in her face.

"Ehe… Hotaru, w-what a-re you d-doing here?" She stammered nervously.

"Did you really think that I was going to sit and wait for getting my revenge? Baka." She stated, but continued rather fast. "Besides, with you gone I don't have a dummy to test my new inventions" the last statement, sounded like she was really up to something vicious, and with that evil glint in her eyes, it was more the less confirmed.

Mikan on the other hand looked like a nervous break-down, gulping a bit. At that moment she really felt like a prey, hunted by a very, _very_ dangerous predator.

"Um, Kelvin-kun it was nice meeting you" she said, then started running.

Kelvin just looked at her for a split second, then at this girl called Hotaru.

"Oh no, you don't!" Hotaru said, at started to run after her, or at least just to the hall, where she had prepared her duck scooter. Mikan was definitely not getting away.

Back in the class stood a speechless Kelvin, who obviously didn't get what was going on, and a class that just looked like a big bunch of idiots.

"Mikan come back here!" Hotaru shouted, obviously pissed by Mikan's actions.

Meanwhile Mikan just hid herself behind some bushes in order to escape the wrath of her best friend. But Hotaru wasn't just anybody, who would fall for such a lousy trick, so naturally she found her; _with ease_.

"Did you seriously think that I wouldn't find you?"

"Ehe… Hotaru, I'm sorry let me expla-" But before Mikan could finish her sentence, she was shot down several times by the new and upgraded versions of Hotaru's inventions.

"Serves you right Baka, for leaving without telling me"

"So you are the sadistic best friend of hers, that she has been blabbering non-stop about" a voice from behind said.

"And who might you be?" a rather dry and unemotional question came from Hotaru.

"I'm the baka's_ friend_, and partner. Kelvin Takuma and you are?"

"Hotaru Imai, the baka's _best_ friend"

Kelvin then looked at Mikan, who seemed to be rather dizzy, trying to avoid all of Hotaru's invention, but without luck.

"Uh, don't you think she has gotten enough? Kelvin asked while sweat dropping at the crazy inventors mercilessness toward her so-called best friend.

"No, she deserves to suffer a little more"

"Oh"

* * *

Later that night Hotaru was sitting on Mikan's bed waiting for her to come out of the shower, which she was currently occupying. Hotaru had already checked out Mikans room, but she couldn't help but look even further; it was definitely different than her old one. Heck, this room was even bigger than her room!  
"Hotaru did you unpack?" Mikan asked while walking out of the bathroom, in her baby-blue nightgown.

"Yes"

"Okay, that's good" Mikan said while smiling at her best friend.

"Mikan, come here and sit on the bed with me"

"Okay, but what for?"

"I just have something to ask you about Baka"

Mikan walked over to where Hotaru was seated, and took place right beside her, waiting for her to continue.

"Why did you leave Mikan? Why did you leave without telling me, without telling anyone?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru… I-I don't think you would understand it" Mikan stuttered a bit.

"How would you know? Why don't you try explain it to me, and then I will decide if I understand or not!" Hotaru yelled a bit, obviously hurt by Mikans words. Didn't she trust her enough to tell her? Wasn't she her best friend?

"Hotaru.. I don't know what to sa-" Mikan started, but was interrupted by Hotaru. "Don't give me that crap, Mikan! Just tell me what happened" Hotaru wasn't just angry, she was sad too.

'_I didn't know Hotaru cared that much. Maybe I should just tell her'_ Mikan thought while looking at the distressed Hotaru.

"Okay. I will tell you"

Kelvin laid on his bed, thinking of Mikan and her _best_ friend. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it somehow made him a little jealous, that this _best friend_ of hers suddenly showed up

He had been used to, for the past month, to be the only one that Mikan concentrated on, and when she didn't; he would make her. He would simply demand her attention, and still he couldn't figure out why.

In the mean time Mikan had told Hotaru all that happened with Luna, with the principal and her mother that she still didn't know anything about. This conversation was a very painful topic for her, so in the process Mikan had started to cry. Hotaru had just looked at her, then hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She had understood that Luna was part of the cause, but she never imagined that there was so much and so many against her. She still felt a little disappointed over the fact that Mikan hadn't told her any of this. But somehow she could understand that Mikan wanted to be stronger, and she was happy that the people at this academy treated her nicely, compared to the Japanese academy. Though Hotaru knew that Mikan had transferred to the DA, she knew that this Kelvin guy would watch out for her. And if he didn't, she would definitely let him feel exactly how evil she could be.

'_I better go blackmail that Kelvin guy later. He better watch out for her while I'm gone__, or else'_ Hotaru thought while hugging the crying Mikan.

'_Someone is seriously going to pay for hurting my baka, and it won__'t be pretty.'_

* * *

"Hotaru I'm going to miss you!" Mikan said while sobbing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to miss you too, baka. And remember to answer my calls." Hotaru said, hugging her friend goodbye in the process.

Kelvin just shrugged.

Hotaru had been in Denmark for a week, and it was time for her to go back, much to Mikans dismay.

Kelvin on the other hand was happy that the creepy blackmailer finally had to go home. He had over the past week experienced how cunning and creepy Hotaru could be, and she had even threatened him to watch over Mikan_. 'Tch, like she needed to tell me. Stupid witch'_ he really had some issues towards Hotaru, and somehow it was hard to blame him for it. She had really tested out his tolerance and patience, but each time he nearly snapped, Mikan would interfere and make them stop.

So all in all Kelvin was glad that Hotaru was leaving, but it still pained him that Mikan was sad. But then he would probably just tease her to make her think of something else.

"Tch, Relax Polka, it's not like you won't see her again, so stop crying. You look ugly when you cry" Kelvin said.

"It's not funny Kelvin! Ugh, can't you be just a little understanding?"

"No. And you're gonna stick with me for the next couple of years." Came Kelvin's reply

Mikan just looked grim for a moment but then said "Yeah, but who do you think can be the most annoying of the two of us?" and then smiled a smile at him that resembled that smirk of his.

* * *

A/N: DONE!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated until now, but I had exams two days in a row, and I had to spend some time with my friends too. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story, added it to favourite story, and etc. It really makes me happy in this frustrated time.

Um, sorry for typos and grammars, but I really don't have the time to edit lately, and of course it can happen to anyone. No one is perfect :p

Disclaimer: Don't own.. Goes sulking in a corner.

NEXT TIME:

"Class, we have a new student today or rather a returnee" Narumi said, getting all the students attention.

"Mikan please come in now" Narumi called out to the 15 year old brunette.

"Hai, sensei." Her sweet and cheery voice answered as she entered the classroom.


End file.
